Come Home
by SPOONS Secret Agent Alice
Summary: She waits and waits for him to come home, living day to day in fear for his life. Does he finally come home?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**A/N: S****ongs you should listen to that helped me write this story:**

**Letters From War-Mark Schultz**

**I'm Already There-Lonestar**

**If Your Reading This-Tim McGraw**

**They are all really good and I hope that you listen to them while reading this. I think they help set up the story.**

**-:-**

**Come Home**

She sat waiting, her foot tapping impatiently on the hardwood flooring. She was waiting, hoping for her loved one to come home today. It had been eight months since he'd gone back to protect his country and defend its honor.

They wrote to each other everyday. She always twirled around the room in happiness when she got the mail and noticed her name addressed in his handwriting. She would just stare at the ink splotched across the front in his hurried hand.

Every letter had the same parting words._ No matter what, we'll be together. I love you. _Every night, she'd hold those words close to her heart and he would be right there with her again. One strong, lean arm wrapped tightly around her frame, the other gently caressing her body, light as a summer's breeze. He would gently press his pale pink lips to her head, resting them in her hair and drinking in her scent.

As much as she missed him, she knew he needed to leave. He needed to be able to protect the ones he loved, he needed to protect her, and he needed to protect his children. As those thoughts drifted to the front of her mind, her hand absently rubbed over her extremely swollen belly. He had yet to know his wife was with child and she was hoping to be able to tell him in person.

He always talked about having children and she was so happy that they'd be starting a family. He wanted as many as possible, but she was reluctant for that many. She thought two or three would suffice, but she knew she'd do anything for him. She'd birth twelve children if that's what he wanted. He was everything to her, and her heart broke everyday she woke to emptiness surrounding her.

She sighed softly. She was never known to have a lot of patience and she desperately wanted to see him again. She didn't think she could bare another night away from him. She only had him for three days eight months ago before he had to leave again and she was desperate to see him alive and in the flesh.

Not a second goes by that she doesn't fear for his life. Any moment she could receive a knock on her door with one of his superiors on the other side, a note in his hand telling her that her husband was no longer with her. The pain from that thought alone was too much for her. She shook it away. She didn't want to be upset for when he came back. She wanted to greet him with all the love and happiness in the world.

She heard a knock on the door and jumped to her feet awkwardly. She waddled as fast as she could to the front door, he was back and she needed to see him alive. She ripped the door open as fast as she could, but stopped short at the sight in front of her.

"M-Major Whitlock, what a surprise. Is there something I could help you with?" She asked softly. This could not be happening. He couldn't be dead. It had to be something else, it _had _to be.

"Mrs. Masen? I have news for you." He said in a poised position. From behind his back, he brought his arm in front, in it he held a letter addressed to her from the Lieutenant General.

"No. No, I don't want that." Her voice was thick with emotion. "No. That's not what it is. I know he's not dead."

"Ma'am, please just read the letter." Major Whitlock said with no emotion. It didn't help her current mood or give her a clue as to what information the letter held.

Her hand shook as she reached out for the letter. She grasped it slowly, as if it were a snake that would lash out and bite her.

She opened it, Major Whitlock still standing in front of her.

_To the wife of First Lieutenant Edward Masen,_

_I regret to inform you that Lieutenant Masen has perished in the line of duty on May 10__th__, 2009. He was a good man, husband, and soldier and he will forever be missed. I would like to inform you that he has been awarded a Purple Heart for his sacrifice for his country. I would like to cordially invite you to a ceremony in his honor on May 23__rd__, 2009 at 6:00 p.m. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope to be able to talk to you formally at the ceremony. Enclosed with this note are two letters sent to you personally. Please make sure to read them._

_-Lieutenant General Cullen_

She couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. He promised that he would come back to her. He said so in every one of his letters. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

A sob ripped through her chest as the tears began to surface. She could feel them as they trailed down her reddened cheeks. They seared into her skin slowly.

"No, no, no, no!" She wailed, falling to the floor. Major Whitlock grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He held onto her awkwardly as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Masen. I knew him personally and ma'am, let me say that he was the finest soldier I have ever had the pleasure of fighting beside. You should be very proud of him. I have never met a man with his optimism and courage."

Though kind his words were, they did nothing to ease her. Her husband was dead. The man she dedicated her life to, gone in the blink of an eye. She could remember the last letter she had received from him. It was only a few days ago, but she was used to there being gaps when his letters were never sent. She didn't realize that it meant he had d—she couldn't even think the words.

"Please, God, no. He didn't. He couldn't have. Please, say this is some sick joke. Please." She begged without hope.

Major Whitlock looked at her with sorrow. He knew exactly what she felt. He just wished he didn't have to be here under such circumstances. He wished he was here to deliver her husband to her alive, to be able to see the sweet reunion between the two lovers. It was not meant to be, he guessed. But they would meet again. Maybe not soon, but they would.

She gasped loudly as the sobs continued to shake through her chest. Pain radiated from her abdomen as she clutched it. She felt liquid puddle at her feet underneath her.

"Oh, Oh no. Please, can you take me to the hospital?" She looked up at Major Whitlock. He looked at her in shock, wondering why now this had to happen. It was probably better he was here, rather than her be here by herself, but he couldn't help but be a little nervous. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He grabbed her sweat-slicked hand and pulled her to her feet slowly. She winced slightly in pain and grabbed at her swollen stomach, as if to try to keep the baby inside. She clutched the letters tightly in her hand, daring them to try to blow away from her. She wouldn't let them go, not if her life depended on it. It was the last of her husband that she had. He walked her to his sleek, black military-issued car and strapped her in the back so she could lie down semi-comfortably.

He got in the front seat and sped to the hospital, the sounds of her grunts ringing through his ears.

**-:-**

At three thirty-two in the morning, Edward Anthony Masen III was born to Edward and Isabella Masen on May 14th, 2009. At three thirty-five in the morning, Lillian Rose Masen was born to Edward and Isabella Masen on May 14th, 2009.

Isabella slept in the uncomfortable hospital bed with Major Whitlock sitting by her bedside. He felt he should be there for her when she awoke. The day had been hectic and he felt she'd need someone to help her cope.

The births went by smoothly. Major Whitlock had been there for her, never letting go of her hand.

Isabella had been shocked that Lillian was there. Lillian never showed up on any of the ultrasounds and the doctors hadn't said anything about two heartbeats instead of one. She had been shocked, but the moment she saw both of them, messy and crying, she fell in love again.

She would live her life for them. They were the only people she had any reason to live for. Edward was gone and they'd need her.

Isabella moaned as her eyes flickered open. The bright hospital lights made her squint until she could adjust. She was confused. Why was she in a hospital? She felt her stomach, it was no long protruding. _Did I have the baby already? Where was Edward? He was supposed to come home._

"Mrs. Masen?" She heard a deep, southern voice say.

She looked over to see the owner of the voice and came face to face with Major Whitlock.

That's when she remembered. She remembered the letter from the Lieutenant General and the fact that she would never get to hold her husband in her arms ever again. She tried desperately to hold the tears in. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Edward wasn't supposed to die. They were supposed to live happily ever after and have seven kids and a dog. They were supposed to have that big white house on the corner with the front porch and swing. They were supposed to grow old together and die with weathered skin and white hair. Edward should be here next to her, not Major Whitlock.

She felt less somehow. Like, there was something different about her. It wasn't just the fact that she wasn't pregnant anymore, but it was something else. She felt empty. She'd never felt like this before, even when Edward was in Afghanistan. She'd at least feel like he was with her somehow, now, she felt like he was gone forever and he was never coming back. She didn't like it. She wanted Edward back. She needed him back.

She felt the tears again. She couldn't help it. She felt so fragile and alone.

"Edward, please come back to me." She whispered quietly, hoping Major Whitlock wouldn't hear. She didn't want him to hear her talking to him.

Unfortunately for her, he did. He looked at her with sympathy. He knew what it was like to hope and hope that what that letter said wasn't true and that they'd be right there in the car behind the officer delivering the letter.

"Mrs. Masen, are you feeling well?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just, just…" She trailed off, not know what there was to say. She wasn't fine. She was hurting and there was nothing they could do to make it better.

"Mrs. Masen, I know how you're feeling"— she cut him off harshly.

"There is no way you know what I'm feeling." She didn't appreciate him belittling her feelings.

"The feeling like the world has stopped and you don't know what to make of it? The feeling like your heart's been ripped to pieces and burned, they're gone and never coming back and you feel it, but you can't quite understand it. You never really grasp the fact that they aren't here, it just won't register. It just feels like a bad dream that'll never end and there's nothing you can do to wake up from it. It kills you inside over and over again and there's never any mercy because that's life and life's not fair. Yes ma'am. I know what that feels like." He said softly.

"What happened?" She was afraid to ask louder than a whisper.

"A year ago my wife died in Iraq. She was shot by enemy forces trying to save a little girl who got caught in the crossfire. I was right there and she died in my arms after we secured the area." He stopped, feeling the emotion get caught in his throat. "You know what her last words to me were? 'I'm flying away now. I'll be home. You come home to me when it's time and not a second before, do you hear me Jasper Whitlock?'

"I'll never forget her. She was the sweetest thing and she had such a big heart. She never wanted anyone to be sad. Even when we found out we couldn't have kids, she never let that get to her. She just said that the Lord knew what he was doing and that we shouldn't question it. I guess she was right. He knew that she would save an Iraqi child and wouldn't be around to care for her own children. He was trying to make it easier for me. I would follow her anywhere, but she wouldn't let me this time. And I knew that I couldn't, I still had people to protect and there are people I needed to be here for." He said strongly.

"It gets better, Mrs. Masen. It still hurts, but they died for something. They died for their country, and they died for the rights of humans. What Alice did for that little girl, she's never going to forget. That girl will get older, get married, have kids, and live her life knowing that because of one soldier, she gets to see her children grow and she'll get to see her grandchildren. That's what helped me through it." He grasped her hand, trying to offer any comfort he could.

"Could I see the letters that were with the one I read?" She asked.

He nodded and reached over to the envelope that was sitting on the bedside table. He handed it to her and she took it. She read the letter from Edward first, seeing as it was probably written before the other one. She took her time, knowing it was the last thing Edward was ever going to say to her.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I'm counting down the days until I will see you again. It's not long now, only three days. I've got good news too. I'm being discharged. I'll get to stay home with you and I won't have to come back. As much as I love helping the people over here, I don't think I could be away any longer. I want to start a family and start a new chapter of our life together. _

_There are so many things I miss about you. I miss being able to run my fingers through your soft, brown hair and holding your slender body close to mine before we fall asleep together under the stars. I miss hearing your voice when you're in the kitchen singing to one of your favorite songs while making dinner. I miss it when you pet my head when I lay it in your lap when we watch television together. I just miss you._

_I'm coming home, Bella. I'm coming back to you just like I promised. No matter what, we'll be together. I love you._

_-With all my love and more, Your Edward._

But he wasn't coming back to her. He left her. He left her here all alone with two kids to take care of all by herself. How could he? Why did he have to die? He was such a good man. He doesn't deserve to be dead. He deserves to be here with her and their children.

She breathed heavily to keep the tears at bay as she opened the second letter.

_To Mrs. Masen, wife of the bravest soldier I know,_

_Mrs. Masen, my name is Private Emmett McCarty and I would just like to say that Edward Masen died with honor. He died saving his Platoon. We were on watch and a grenade was thrown at us. We couldn't get away in time and Lieutenant Masen bravely jumped on top of it, muting the blast so he was the only casualty. It was a day of sadness for the whole Platoon as we were all very fond of our Leader. He was a fair and honorable man. We were blessed to be able to serve under him. He always talked about coming home to you Mrs. Masen; he said that even in death, he'd be coming home to you. He'll always watch over you, he loved you very much. Never forget that._

_-God Bless, Em (Edward was the only one to call me that.)_

Bella could handle it. It was all too much. Why did he have to sacrifice his life? Why couldn't someone else risk their life? She wished this was all just a terrible dream and that she was going to wake up in the morning and Edward would be right there. He had to be there. She still had to tell him that he was a father, still had to tell him that she loved him very much.

**-:-**

She coughed loudly in her bedroom. Jasper was in the kitchen with the children. She knew time was almost up. She could feel it. Edward was right there, sitting on the bed next to her. He was still just as handsome as he was when she last saw him.

"Edward," She breathed. Her voice was soft.

"Bella," He responded. She could feel a cool breeze caress her as Edward trailed his hand down her wrinkled arm.

"Edward, where have you been?" She asked shakily.

"I've been home, Bella. I've been home."

"No you haven't. You would've been with me if you were home." She said stubbornly.

He chuckled. She hadn't changed in sixty-four years. She was still the stubborn woman he remembers meeting in high school, the beautiful angel he asked to marry him, the loving goddess he left in Chicago when he died overseas. There she was, right in front of him. Her skin was weathered and pale; her hair was white and wispy.

"I have been with you. I've always been there. I was there when the twins were born and I was there when you found your second love. I was there for your whole life, watching from the wings. It's time for you to join me now. It's time for us to go home." His voice caressed her ears with love. It had been so long since she had been able to hear his voice.

"I've missed you." She said. She tried to reach over to touch him, but she didn't have the strength. She was too weak to move.

"I've missed you, too. But now we get to be together again."

"I can't yet. I have to see them one more time before I do." She whispered. She was getting so tired. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"I know." He replied. He drifted away from her to the corner of the room as Jasper came in. Behind him were Lillian, Edward, Mary-Alice, and Eden.

Edward looked just like his father. He had the same copper hair and the same bright green eyes. He was tall like his father and very lean. Edward was proud of his father and had grown up wanting to be just like him. He wanted to be a hero like his dad. He became a surgeon and he saved lives everyday.

Lillian had her father's copper hair and her grandfather's ringlet curls, but she had her mother's expressive chocolate eyes. She was petite and fragile looking. She had gotten married out of high school to the man of her dreams and she had made a family.

Mary-Alice was the daughter of Jasper and Isabella Whitlock. She had honey colored hair and brown eyes. She was always happy and you always saw her with a smile on her face. Even now with her mother on her deathbed, she had a sad smile and watery eyes.

Eden was the baby of the family and the daughter of Jasper and Isabella Whitlock. She looked just like her sister, Mary-Alice except she had blue eyes that sparkled. She had the same honey hair that curled at the ends. She looked like a porcelain doll, beautiful but breakable. Eden was the most emotional out of the children. She ran up to her mother and threw her arms around her, tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't help the sobs racking through her.

"Oh, Mommy," She wailed. "I love you so much, please don't go yet." She squeezed her mother tightly.

Bella slowly wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Oh, baby, it's going to be okay. It's time for me to go. Edward's here and he's going to take me home." She sighed.

Everyone knew who Alice and Edward were. Bella and Jasper had made sure that Edward and Lillian knew who their father was. Mary-Alice knew whom she was named for and Eden knew who her father and mother's fist loves were.

"Eden, don't hurt your mother." Jasper chuckled. His daughter was known for her dramatic tendencies.

Four years after Edward's death, Jasper had proposed to Bella. They had been friends and Jasper helped Bella to move on from Edward's death. They had become close and eventually started dating. They both loved each other, but there was a spot in their hearts for their former spouses.

Bella never forgot Edward's letters and she read them all the time. There were pictures of Alice and Edward throughout the house, to let their memories live on and there were pictures of Bella and Jasper together.

The family was together and Bella was happy. Edward was there, in the back of the room watching his wife as she said goodbye to her family. Bella felt loved and surrounded by people she loved. She didn't feel alone anymore. She was ready to leave with Edward. It was time for her to leave.

She motioned for her children to hug her. She wanted to touch them one last time. She hugged and kissed each one, letting them know it was going to be okay and that she would always watch over them. She told them that she would see them again and that just because she was no longer going to be with them, didn't mean they were allowed to not eat their broccoli.

Jasper came to her last, gently kissing her forehead before lightly pressing his lips to hers. "Tell Alice I'll be there shortly." He whispered in her ear.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. A smile graced her lips as she felt herself fall away. She held onto Eden's hand, but her grip was loosening slowly. Eden's sob caught in her throat as she felt her mother drift. Bella was slowly letting go and she saw Edward behind her lids.

He held his hand out to her as she reached towards him. He was surrounded by white and behind him she could see the pearly gates. He was smiling brightly at her, wearing his Marines uniform. Bella was adorned in her white nightgown and she was young again. Her skin was smooth and silky and her hair was once again a chestnut brown.

Their hands touched and Bella was finally home.

**-:-**

**A/N: ****Okay, so I don't know how good this is, but I really liked the beginning. I hope you review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing, but I think it's a bittersweet story. Anyways, please tell me what you liked, didn't like, or thought was just plain stupid so that I can improve. Oh and if you see any errors let me know, I might not have caught all of them. I really want to know your thoughts on this. Thanks.**

**-Jenn**


End file.
